fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buddy System
Note This quest requires a Rope (Spongeblobs in No. 2 Deck drop them) and a BFF. To start it go to the Mordorms 2nd floor and talk to Biff the R.A. Dialogue : "Alright butthead, now that you're up to speed on how BFFs work, it's time to apply that to every day life on campus. Take at least one friend with you around the university, and try to find someone who needs your help- a teacher, a student, a sickening tentacle monster, whatever. I don't judge. Just make sure it's someone you find on your own. The chucklheads around here have their own problems. :"Once you find some poor sap in trouble, you'll probably need your BFF to help you somehow. It won't take you long to realize that two heads are better than one, except when facing the two-headed flatulence beast from the Steppes of Stankrok. That guy's about as funny as a screen door on the SS Deckjoke." Summary ''Use a BFF to help someone in need!'' Got It! Going to the SS Deckjoke Go to Rickety Docks > The SS Deckjoke > A Big Pair of Tentacles :Oh no, it looks like some sort of tentacle monster is in trouble! And there aren't even any kawaii school girls or giant mech warriors around! This is serious! :If only you had some rope to lasso around his slimy appendages, you might be able to pull him to safety! There must be some rope nearby, right? This is a ship, after all. Or is it a school bus? I know we had a meeting about it at one point, but I totally don't remember what we decided on. Use your rope to reel it in! :With the dexterity of some sort of rodeo clown prodigy, you lasso the tentacles with ease and pull with all your might! To your dismay, however, you realize the tentacle monster must be off his diet, because he is just WAY too heavy to hoist up on your own! If you have a BFF with you, now would be the time to use them! Use a BFF to help you! :With one final tug you and your BFF pull the tentacle monster aboard the Deckjoke. To your surprise though, the tentacle monster is anything but- he's actually an elderly man-octopus-thing with an affinity for lollipops! Thank goodness! :"Ah, thanks a million Lad! These tentacles are gettin' too old to be a'swimmin' in these waters. I nearly drowned!" The Docktopus sighs. "You must be wonderin' about how I came to be, eh?" :No, not really. :"Well, I'll tell ya. I used to be the school nurse years ago, but these days I spend my time as a crewmember of the good ship the SS Deckjoke. To show my thanks for saving me, I'll be more than happy to sell ya some [[Docktopus|'healing items']] at a really good price. They're not much, but they may be of some help to ya." Return to Biff The R.A. "Hello? Hello, ?! Anybody home?! Ya did good pal! Who knew the old school nurse was still swimmin' around these parts?" Next: OMG SLUMBER PARTY! Buddy System Category:Article stubs